


Inner Turmoil

by Memoirsofjane



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memoirsofjane/pseuds/Memoirsofjane
Summary: Ignis finally deals with some emotions.





	Inner Turmoil

Fat tears cascaded messily down his cheeks. His chest heaved with the wracking sobs that tore relentlessly from within. Dark thoughts swirled around his mind, shattering his usual steady calm, encouraging sharp pain to bloom in his heart. Ignis wrapped his arms around his legs as he pressed his eyes against his knees in an attempt to stifle his loud sobs.

 

Hidden against a small crevasse in the Haven, Ignis wept, the ethereal glow of the Haven’s runes casting ghastly shadows across his skin. The scars painted across his face itched as tears dried amongst them and even after five long years he still felt the sinking disappointment that weaved into his bones as he woke from a dream where he could see only to face the darkness once again. Which is precisely how he’d ended up down here. After waking beside Gladio and Prompto and realising his world was still dark and would be even when Noct returned and brought about the dawn he just couldn’t bear it. His breathing had hitched and he’d quickly yet quietly stumbled out of the tent before his emotions took control of him. He didn’t want his friends to see his pain or his weakness.

 

The chill of the night caressed his skin, a light breeze ruffling his sleep tousled hair, as he continued to sob desperately into his knees. The pain of losing his friend, his King, to the Crystal, of not knowing when he would return wrapped around the stark horror of having his eyesight burnt away by magic. A web of loss weaved around his soul as he thought back to his family, stolen away by Niflheim when they invaded Insomnia. The years of bottled up sadness finally overflowing and spilling from his eyes.

 

So lost in his harsh despair Ignis hardly noticed as soft footsteps made their way towards him. He gasped as a soft blanket was draped over his shoulders and a small body sat beside him. Prompto, he guessed, as he tilted his head upon his knees and faced the quiet person beside him. He could feel the warmth radiating from the other man and hear his soft breaths like a whispering breeze. He sensed the younger man tapping his fingers upon his knees, filled as he was with a constant restless energy.

 

“Prom,” he sobbed, voice breaking on the name as it tumbled from his lips.

 

“Hush, Iggy, always here if you need,” soothed Prompto quietly.

 

Ignis nodded and despite his previous apprehension, a soft sense of relief washed through his body upon the realisation that his friend didn’t mind that he’d turned into a weeping mess.

 

“It’s hard sometimes,” Prompto whispered solemnly. “To keep going. Despite everything. But I know we will. Together, we will get through this.”

 

“Indeed,” Ignis agreed, shuffling over slightly to lean against Prompto’s soft warmth.

 

An arm wrapped around his shoulders as he rested his head against the crook of Prompto’s neck. He could feel the way Prompto was gazing up towards the starry sky, hear his delicate breathing and his steady heartbeat. Focusing on Prompto’s presence he realised that his tears had dried up along with the haunting pain that had drawn him out to the edge of the Haven. Weariness spread over his limbs, numbing him and drawing him into gentle peace.

 

When Gladio emerged from the tent several hours later, he smiled endearingly as his friends slept, nestled against each other and wrapped in a cocoon of blankets. A small moment of peace in a world gone to hell.


End file.
